Kano-Neko-San
by Jintan Tsubomi
Summary: El día de halloween, todos en la base están agitados con sus disfraces, pero se olvidan de algo importante, Kano ¿Qué sucederá cuando Momo se ofrezca a ayudarle? Ni el mismo Kano se lo imaginaba -¿Por qué no eres Kano-neko-san por un día? [KanoMomo]


Kano-Neko-San

Por fin llegó, el día en el que cada miembro del Mekakushi Dan era libre de asustar por cualquier medio al otro, el día en el que se podían pudrir los dientes con dulces.

31 de Octubre.

Halloween.

Con emoción, Mary giraba alrededor de Momo esperando que esta terminara de coser lo que sería su disfraz esa noche. El Kisaragi mayor no le puso mucha emoción al asunto, pero estando obligado a disfrazarse, se esforzó por conseguir un traje de vampiro un poco decente. Kano, aportando al ambiente un poco de alegría con sus bromas, preguntaba a Seto hasta el cansancio de que se disfrazaría, esperando que la respuesta fuera de una rana. Este solo sonreía concentrado en arreglar un poco el disfraz de fantasma que escogió para que combinara con el de Mary. Kido tenía el suyo guardado y no quería que lo vieran hasta la noche, queriendo ahorrarse las burlas de Kano para entonces. Hibiya mostraba su "adorable" actitud como siempre, negándose a ponerse un "ridículo disfraz" frente a todo el mundo. Konoha, al escuchar que recibiría dulces, quiso participar de la fiesta y se consiguió, con ayuda de Shintaro, un disfraz de hombre lobo, así como ayudo a convencer de algún modo a Hibiya de ir con el disfraz que él escogiera.

-¡Está listo!

Gritó emocionada la Kisaragi levantando victoriosa el disfraz terminado de Mary. Era un vestido blanco simple un poco rasgado abajo, que definitivamente le daría la pequeña medusa el aspecto de un adorable fantasma más que el de uno aterrador. Feliz, Mary tomo entre sus manos el improvisado disfraz. Cuando casi era la hora Mary llevó a Seto a su cuarto a darle a su disfraz los "toques finales" mientras todos los demás se probaban el suyo.

Todos estaban listos. Seto y Mary realmente parecían ir combinados, ya que la medusa maquilló el rostro de su amigo al igual que ella para dejarlo más pálido de lo normal. Parecían verdaderos fantasmas. Shintaro se limitó a ponerse una camisa blanca con la larga capa de vampiro sobre su espalda. A regañadientes dejó que Momo lo peinara para parecer un poco más ordenado. El disfraz que Hibiya escogió fue el de un zombie. El gran misterio del disfraz de Kido se resolvió cuando salió avergonzada a más no poder de su habitación llevando un traje de diablillo tal vez un poco exagerado. Konoha ya vestido con el disfraz escogido por su amigo, no aguantaba la emoción por dentro de ir a buscar dulces. Ene por su parte rebotaba dentro de la pantalla del celular del Kisaragi igual de emocionada.

Todos tenían un disfraz, pero ¿Y Kano? Era el único miembro del grupo sin un disfraz para la noche y todos, con la preparación de su propia ropa, se habían olvidado por completo de este detalle. Claro que todo era un plan del rubio para salvarse de la molesta tarea de buscar uno. Al darse cuenta de esto, la líder del grupo le regañó como siempre, pero él hizo caso omiso de esta. Con este repentino problema la solución era, o dejar a Kano en casa o cancelar la salida. Como la segunda era impensable para todo el trabajo realizado, pensaron en dejarlo solo.

-Pero… eso no está bien.

Interrumpió la discusión Momo, preocupada.

-No hay nada que hacerle, este idiota solo sabe causar problemas, tal vez sea mejor así.

-¿P-pueden dejarme a solas con él?

La pregunta fue recibida con la extrañeza de todo el grupo, ¿Por qué Kisaragi quería hablar con Kano? Ni el mismo Kano se lo imaginaba. Viendo el shock que esto causo en sus compañeros, Seto habló por todos

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Kisaragi?

-Solo quiero hablar con él un poco, no piensen cosas raras

-A mí no me molestaría. Si quiere quedarse, que se quede.

Habló por primera vez Kano, disimulando la sorpresa que le generaron las palabras de la rubia. Tenía curiosidad por lo que pudiera decirle en esa situación. Con esas palabras y un poco dudosos, dejaron a ambos rubios solos en la habitación. Ya en completo silencio, la Kisaragi le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Kano, quien no estaba seguro de lo que esto significaba, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

-Dime, Kano-san ¿Por qué no tienes un disfraz?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta, Kisaragi-chan? Solamente no encontré ninguno.

-¿Solo eso? Bueno, yo también soy exigente con la ropa, pero no me lo esperaba de ti

Kano esperó algún comentario de parte de Momo, pero esta no dijo nada

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir?

-Bueno, pues…

Momo caminó hasta ganarse atrás del sillón donde el chico de ojos de gato estaba sentado. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y le dijo en un tono insinuante con una gran sonrisa

-…yo tengo un disfraz que, ha Kano-san, le quedaría perfecto.

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió un escalofrío, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kisaragi-chan?

Entonces sacó algo de entre su chaqueta y en un solo movimiento lo colocó sobre la cabeza rubia de su amigo, unas orejas de gato negras.

-¿Qué te parece ser Kano-neko-san por hoy?

Kano se sorprendió un poco al sentir el ajustado cintillo en su cabeza. Palpó con cuidado las suaves orejas de gato. Aun sonreía, pero su mirada y su tono de voz expresaban su molestia

-No me parece buena idea, Kisaragi

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

La chica le dio la vuelta al sillón y se ganó frente a Kano, agachándose para verlo a la cara.

-Creo que te quedan muy lindas.

Kano no sabía si enojarse o agradecerle, pero prefirió ninguna

-Si taaaanto te gustan ¿Por qué no las usas tú?

-Porque yo ya tengo mi disfraz puesto ¿Ves?

Se enderezó y señaló el sombrero que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Iba vestida de vaquera, su disfraz era muy lindo y realmente parecía haberle puesto esfuerzo.

-Además, no me quedaría tan bien como a ti. Tus ojos son iguales a los de un gato.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?

Cada vez se aburría más de la presencia de la idol ¿Qué quería para que lo dejara tranquilo? Los comentarios sobre sus ojos lo pusieron incomodo, no eran algo de lo que se enorgulleciera. Claro que no dejaría ver su molestia, tal vez no sería tan difícil deshacerse de ella.

-Y tu pelo también es suave como el de uno.

Dijo la idol acariciando la cabeza del otro despeinándolo, como si fuera un gato de verdad. Viéndolo de ese ángulo, con las orejitas de gato puestas y sus felinos ojos mirándola confundido la hicieron hacerse, por un segundo, la imagen mental de que el chico frente a ella era realmente un chico gato.

-Además eres bajo, así que en serio serías como un chico gato

Una vena de irritación se marcó en su frente, hace un segundo pensó que la chica trataba por lo menos de ser amable, pero ahora…

-En serio siento como si te estuvieras burlando de mí…

-No lo hago

-Si es esa la razón, entonces ¿Por qué no las usas tú? Eres más baja que yo y tu cabello es suave...

Eso fue accidental. O había sido pensado, pero al salir de su boca sonó más como un "halago indirecto"

-Pero tú tienes tus LINDOS ojos a favor.

Estaba confundido, ¿Se estaba burlando de él o…? Parecía que solo le estaba devolviendo el "halago indirecto" Suspiró, estaban gastando demasiado tiempo en esa ridícula discusión, _No es tan fácil quitársela de encima ¿No? _La miró sonriente y apuntando las orejas de gato en su cabeza con el índice, le dijo.

-Si me pongo esto y salgo ¿Estarás feliz?

Momo sonrió y juntó las manos cerca de su pecho

-¡Por favor!

Poniéndose de pie y como condición adicional, agregó

-¿Y me dejarás en paz?

-¡Te lo prometo!

Eso era extraño ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por algo como esto?

Una vez la rubia aceptó dejar la habitación, Kano se dirigió al baño a mirarse al espejo, ¿De verdad le quedaban tan bien? Era un poco vergonzoso, pero este era Kano, no podía mostrarse avergonzado por algo así. Ni siquiera sería un disfraz completo, iría con su ropa normal y el cintillo puesto, no estaba tan mal. Lo único que aún lo molestaba era el hecho de que su plan para quedarse en casa fallara. Por lo menos saldrían de noche, eso hacía la idea más atractiva para él. Iba a salir, pero en ese momento Momo tocó la puerta.

-Kano-san ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, ya voy a salir.

-Entonces ¿Puedes probarte esto?

La rubia entreabrió la puerta y extendió el brazo, entregando algo.

-¿Eh? Kisaragi-chan ¿Eso es…?

En su mano tenía una larga tira negra con un gancho en un extremo. Una cola de gato.

-Así se verá más lindo ¿Verdad?

-Me niego

En ese momento le pareció ver a Momo haciendo un gesto parecido a un puchero. Dudó un momento y luego suspiro, aceptando la larga tira

-Bien… ¡Pero no me pondré nada más!

Momo se alegró y le entregó la cola. Una vez se fue, Kano miró atentamente la última pieza de su disfraz lanzando un suspiro. Luego de un par de minutos, sintió algo que en mucho tiempo no sentía, vergüenza. Autocompasión por su situación en estado puro. Fuera del departamento, se encontró con la mirada de todo el grupo, mirándolo fijamente. Nadie se esperaba que el disfraz que la Kisaragi le prestara fuera el de un gato. Kisaragi le sonrió tomándolo del brazo dijo:

-¡Bien, vamos a pedir dulces!

Kano no lucía deprimido o avergonzado o cansado, pero los miembros del Mekakushi Dan podían sentir que algo pasaba con él en el camino. Esperaban más de algún desagradable comentario acerca de sus ropas, pero el rubio parecía tragarse sus palabras. Es que ¿Qué más podía hacer? En esta situación él era el más ridículo de los nueve. Estando acostumbrado a ser el emisor de las bromas y no el blanco de estas, quiso varias veces decir una de sus típicas bromas sobre lo ridículos que lucían algunos de sus amigos, pero prefirió guardárselo sabiendo que la respuesta que recibiría sería: _Mira quien habla, chico gato_. Así era imposible actuar.

Ya luego de varios minutos, algunos tenían suficientes dulces como para llenarse de caries. Konoha veía casi babeando su bolsa llena de dulces. Se podría decir lo mismo de Hibiya, pero este lo disimulaba más. Los que más llevaban recolectados eran Mary y Seto, quienes daban una apariencia tan adorable con sus combinados disfraces, como un hermano mayor acompañando a su hermanita a pedir dulces, que la gente quedó encantada. Mary estaba muy feliz cargando sus dos bolsas llenas de dulces así como Seto cargaba tres, una de ellas también de la medusa. Nadie notó cuando Kano se fue por su propio camino. No había conseguido nada, no porque no hayan querido darle dulces, sino porque simplemente no se acercó a pedir. Igual que siempre, por fuera nadie notaría un cambio en el Kano normal, pero por dentro se sentía desvanecer de la vergüenza. Botó en algún lado las orejas de gato y la cola y fue al parque cerca de allí. La noche aún era muy hermosa, así que se sentó en una banca y se congeló mirando el oscuro cielo. Entonces sintió muy cerca la presencia de alguien y, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, dijo

-¿Qué pasa, Kisaragi-chan?

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Me preocupaste.

-¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de que me fui?

-No, nadie, vine sola cuando lo noté.

-Lo que quiere decir que a nadie le importa si vuelvo o no, así que puedes volver sola

Momo se sorprendió un poco con esas palabras ¿Podía decir tales cosas con esa ligereza? Más bien ¿Podía decirlas sonriendo? No se lo creyó, debía estar mintiendo, y sin saberlo, adivinó. Se puso el puño en el pecho y tomó aire, no estaba segura de cómo tratar con ese chico.

-A mí sí me importa…

Dijo casi en un susurro mirando el suelo. Kano levantó por primera vez la cabeza hacia ella

-¿Qué dices?

- Yo si quiero que estés conmigo

Esas palabras le llegaron como flechas ¿Qué estaba diciendo esta chica? No podía estar mintiendo, no con ese rostro tan serio. Ahora estaba en un serio problema, ¿Cómo contestarle? No era bueno con este tipo de cosas, menos siendo sincero. Su rostro mostró de repente una gran sonrisa y su felina mirada se posó seria sobre la chica frente a él

-Pues… No-me-im-por-ta

Dijo en tono burlón, dejando pasmada a Momo, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente aun mirando el suelo, sintiendo como se llenaban de lágrimas

-Piensa bien antes de decirle a alguien esas cosas, porque no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que yo podría aceptarlo.

Kano se puso de pie y caminó en dirección opuesta de la que vino la idol, dejándola sola, llorando con la cabeza gacha. Ahora venía a reaccionar de lo que había dicho, ¿De dónde salieron esas palabras? Sin poder evitarlo miró hacia atrás, viendo como las lágrimas de Momo caían en el pavimento. _Ya no puedo hacer nada. _Se dijo a sí mismo, caminando tranquilamente, pero de a poco comenzó a apresurar el paso, de pronto se encontró corriendo a algún lado sin dirección alguna. Se sentía horriblemente mal, incluso sentía nauseas. La pobre Momo no se hizo nada para merecer ser tratada de forma tan cruel, solo fue ese maldito poder suyo activándose sin ningún puto permiso. Ya era suficiente, no podía seguir corriendo para siempre, y se dio cuenta de eso cuando se hallaba a cuadras de distancia del lugar, sin aliento.

-¡Estoy cansado de esto!

Gritó Kano con el oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones a alguna parte. Ya no sabía dónde ir. No podía volver, menos volver al parque. Encontrarse con Momo sola allí de nuevo sería… ¿Sola? No, seguramente no estaba sola, sino que rodeada de gente desconocida acosándola por su poder. _Oh, mierda ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?_ La imagen de la confundida idol llegó a su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió de vuelta al parque, sin lograr avanzar más de tres metros, ya que chocó con algo o alguien poco después. Al levantar la vista, vio a la agitada vaquera frente suyo, con una expresión entre cansada y aliviada

-Kano-san, menos mal estás bien, estaba muy preocupada.

¿Ella preocupada? ¿Por él? Eso no tenía sentido, siendo que ella podía estar en una situación peor. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, trató de mantener la calma para que su poder no se saliera de control otra vez.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Te vi correr y me preocupé de que algo malo pudiera haberte pasado.

-Yo era… el que estaba preocupado

La rubia se sorprendió, pero luego pareció recordar algo y su expresión cambió a una más seria

-En serio, no te burles de mí.

Kano se dio cuenta a lo que la chica se refería y trató de corregirla, pero esta lo interrumpió

-Sé que parezco tonta, pero entiendo las cosas cuando me lo dicen una vez. Por favor, no te sigas burlando de mí.

Kano quería hacer algo, pero no sabía con seguridad cómo lo haría. Igual como siempre se salvaba, una máscara.

Sonrió y se acercó a la desolada Momo, quien había empezado a llorar otra vez y con una mano secó sus lágrimas. Esta pareció no entender.

-Pues en serio eres tonta. No me estoy burlando, lo de antes no fue en serio

Momo se sonrojó un poco, luchando por que las lágrimas se quedaran sonde debían. Tal vez Kano no estaba usando una máscara del todo, sus palabras eran sinceras, pero la necesitaba para no mostrar su rostro, sonrojado a más no poder. Le sonrió tiernamente a la llorosa chica y esta, reaccionando luego de unos segundos, buscó algo familiar para el rubio en su chaqueta. Al sacarlo, lo puso sobre su cabeza, con una cariñosa expresión.

-Dijiste que serías Kano-neko-san por hoy ¿No? ¿Por qué las tiraste?

Kano borró la sonrisa de su cara un segundo para volver a dibujarla

-Bueno, quien sabe

Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Momo y plantó en su mejilla un tierno beso. Esta aguantó la respiración, congelada por tal gesto tan raro en el chico gato. Luego cruzó de la misma forma sus brazos tras la espalda de este y juntaron sus labios en un beso. Sin sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, ambos se quedaron así, iluminados por el poste sobre sus cabezas en la oscura calle sin nadie alrededor.

Al día siguiente, luego del emotivo y exagerado reencuentro entre los dos y el grupo y del regaño que tuvieron que llevarse ambos por haber preocupado a todos en la base, nadie sabía aun sobre la extraña aventura de ambos anoche y menos sabían sobre la relación que empezaron luego de esta. Sola en su habitación, Momo recordaba con una gran sonrisa la conversación de ella con Kano el día anterior.

_-¿Por qué me insistías tanto que me pusiera este disfraz? Me parece raro_

_-Bueno… es que yo… siempre quise ver a Kano-san vestido de este modo._

Avergonzada por sus propias palabras, pero feliz por el lindo recuerdo de esa noche, Momo abrazó fuertemente las orejas de gato contra su pecho, boca abajo sobre su cama, ahogando un grito de felicidad.


End file.
